A Prisoner's Song
by BlueEyesUnderTheFedora
Summary: Cain's POV from different moments of the series. Basically just some short drabbles. More chapters will be up soon!
1. At The Beginning

"Great! We'll go with you!" No way was I letting this girl go with me."I got business." I needed to find Zero. Make him suffer like I did.

"But we can help you find..." I cut her off. This girl was really pissing me off. Who does she think she is? Just because she let me out of that tin prison doesn't make us best friends.

"What? Find what? My wife? My boy? Their gone. Probably just like your folks."

I started to walk away, until I heard my own voice echo in my head. I could almost see Adora shaking her head at me. This girl's parents probably _were_ gone. But that didn't give me the right to rub it in. I was still in a lot of pain from losing my family. But had annuals in that tin suit really made me _that_ heartless?

"Look, nothing personal kid. But look at ya, first sign of trouble and your just gonna cut and run."

It was the best excuse I could think of. I didn't want to be mean, but if I was overly nice I probably would never get rid of this girl. I must've struck a nerve.

"Nothing personal, but when we found you, you were in a tin box!"

Well, apparently the girl could hold her own.

"You don't know on Glitch, we'll find the way ourselves."

This girl was being too brave for her own good. And if I didn't step in, she was going to get herself killed.

"The way? The way leads through the fields of the papay."

I thought this would stop her imeadiately,but obviously this girl wasn't from around here.

Finally the headcase spoke up.

"The papay?"

I was surprised he actually remembered what a papay was. After a few seconds I heard an annoyed shout from behind me.

"What?! I've been tressed up by lawn gnomes, chased by mad men on horse back; how bad can papays be?!"

I _really_ didn't have time for this.

"I've seen them knaw people in half inside thirty seconds."

She didn't say anything for a few mintues; probably letting all this sink in. I don't know why I didn't just leave. I _should've_ just left, but something was holding me there. Something inside me was nagging me to go with her, to make sure she didn't get hurt. I didn't need this girls death on my conscience. My family still occupied that space. Before I knew it, the words spilled out my mouth before I had time to realize what I was saying.

"Zipper-head, keep your mouth shut. Kid, you stay behind me."

I heard soft footsteps come up behind me. I didn't want to look at her.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

I didn't want this girl to get too attached to me, then she would never leave me be.

"Believe me, heart's got nothing to do with it."


	2. And Then She Hugged Me

I was just so relieved that she was okay. I had become a lot closer to DG over the past few days. This girl had stolen my heart. So I couldn't help but smile when I saw her standing there.

"Hey,princess."

As soon as she saw me, her eyes lit up,"Cain! You're alive!"

She ran towards me and embraced me in a huge hug. I have to admit, I didn't expect her to hug me. And as this young girl held me in her arms, I couldn't help but think of my son. How, when I would come home at the end of the day, I would be greeted by Jeb yelling,

"Daddy,Daddy! Your home!",in the same way DG had run up to me.

It was then I realized how much I missed him. The little boy who used to go with me to pick apples on Saturdays. The little boy who would ask me what it was like to be a Tin man because he wanted to be just like me when he grew up.Or the little boy who used to greet me and Adora in the morning by jumping up and down on our bed.

DG loved me for me. I had been so cold to her when we first met, but she gave me a chance. And that ment more to me than anything in the world.

I was so wrapped up in my memories of my son, that I didn't hug her back. My arms suddenly felt like they were a hundred pounds each. I was afraid if I hugged her back, then I would lose control of the lump that was now rising in my throat.

Poor DG probably didn't know what to think. When she realized that she had been holding on to me for dear life, for who knows how long, she let go. It surprised me that the loss of contact would affect me. I wanted to hug her back, more especially since there was now this akward tension between us. She refused to look at me, instead choosing to keep her eyes glued to Glitch and Raw. I mentally kicked myself for not embracing her, but there was work to do. And I had to get her to a safe place fast.

**So, what do you think so far? And just a little authors note, these chapters really won't be in order, chronalogically. They'll jump from different moments of the series. Mostly because I haven't watched Tin Man in a while, and I can't remember some of it. **

**But, as you already have noticed, these are **_**really**_** short chapters, and are basically just drabbles. Please read and review! I would love to know what you think: D**


End file.
